The present invention deals with a multiple use table. It is extremely important to people living in small apartments or operating on a limited budget to have furniture that is capable of being used for more than one particular purpose and further having a plurality of configurations. The present invention contemplates a table which satisfies these needs. By a simple operation, the table is converted from a coffee table to a work or dining table at full height. The table is attractive and thus can be utilized for a multiplicity of purposes in diverse settings.
Prior art known to the inventor which deal with multiple use tables include U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,594 granted to Carroll on Mar. 20, 1934, which discloses a collapsing table having pivoting support arms for the legs as well as means for providing additional work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,718 granted to Perl on Mar. 31, 1936 deals with a folding table having dropleafs which are supported by brace members interlocking with the folding legs. The legs are designed to maintain the same height of the table whether the leafs are collapsed or extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,423 granted to Hyland on Jan. 16, 1940 deals with a complex system for supporting a drop leaf extension table top.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,229 granted to Hoppe on Mar. 6, 1951 teaches the concept of a vertically adjustable table wherein the main support legs are collapsed against the top to reduce the height of the table. The size of the table top remains constant in both the upper and lower positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,544 granted to Hoppe July 16, 1957 deals with another form of an adjustable table construction wherein the table legs are moved to a more triangular position to add support to the table when the leafs are extended. The table height does change to a slight degree in this procedure but this is neither the purpose nor the intent of the movement of the table legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,705 granted to Barabas on Sep. 5, 1972 teaches the concept of a convertible table wherein the top table may be enlarged and the table top raised or lowered by a pair of legs which are capable of being folded.
French Pat. No. 1,129,818 published Jan. 1957 in the name of Lappai deals with a table having different sizes and elevations created by interchangeable and replaceable legs.
With the exception of the above, in addition to a standard high/low table which appear on small pleasure craft, which include a pair of telescopically interconnected legs having pins or threaded stopper means to place the table top at the appropriate height, there are no known combination height tables constructed and/or designed with any where near the versatility or the mechanism as appears in the present invention. The unique construction of the support in the present table including the legs and the braces permits rapid and easy interchange between a high standard top table and a low coffee table and further permits the mechanism to be utilized in an attractive table.